Talk:Chronicles of the Other Side/@comment-1713909-20181219211222
So since the chances of this story being completed are about Nil divided by 0, here's a super quick plot recap. After beating the four generals, the gang would have went after Raptor directly. Garen would have been the first (and only General) to die in the first half, leaving Alek to swear vengeance on the group. They would have went to Codeam and the Kingdom of Bros to get them on their side. Raptor also attempted to get Codeam on his side but offered nothing of interest to Codeam because all Raptor really had was money. Meanwhile Mavelus and co. get a hold of something rather "rare" (Basically giant robot that only has like five in existence) and Codeam accepts it and the Kingdom of Bros joins with the group. Raptor and Grunmar also find out about Zog's treachery. Grunmar betrays Zog and Grunmar eventually gets killed. Boris would be the second Horseman to die because he went in alongside Grunmar in holding Zog's family hostage and would get shot by Mavelus. In the meantime, however, Horst would learn the truth behind his intense training as a child; his father, Sergei, is a member of a secret circle of warriors who once fought an ancient threat from another planet. Horst would make up with his father and be anointed as the next generation of the warriors. Zog and his daughter are also a part of this group. Horst would change his uniform to a grey/blue one and would get a new weapon as a result. (For the record, this is where I would have held a contest for people to design characters to also appear in this group, but since the story died it didn't go anywhere) The gang launches a ballsy attack on Raptor's HQ, but instead of Raptor, Gunmar is up top. This would also be where Hayden bites the dust. Grunmar gets killed by Zog and the gang learns that Raptor's hiding in his castle. So Zog's army and the Kingdom of Bros launches one giant assault on the castle. At the end of it all Mavelus and Raptor fight. Mavelus beats Raptor, but Raptor reveals a terrible truth; The "Mavelus" that the group had been with was an imposter. The real Mavelus was involved with a teleportation experiment; he was supposedly "Teleported" away by the experiment, but was, in fact, disintegrated by the teleporter going awry. The Mavelus they would later find was a fake. "Mavelus" reveals himself as Efigie Colony Drone (something, I don't recall the number); everything ECD has done was, in fact, a forefront to disable Ludus' defenses. All the war effort Raptor was working on was, in fact, because he knew about the Efigies. (He just went off the deep end with it) Realizing they fucked up something fierce, the army quickly retreats as the Efigies launch a massive attack afterwards. Now at this point the story gets less developed because I didn't have much in the way of plans at this point. However, it would eventually be discovered that Ludus' second moon was, in fact, fake. The secret order flies to the moon and encounters Lord Efigie who, after a battle, reveals himself as something that wasn't even an Efigie; he was, in fact, an Oumeth named Entropy. (Shenny's Bizarro counterpart) Entropy found the planet many eons ago, them having been reduced to savages via complicated stuff that would have been explained in the story. (And for the record, I believe LAT knew about and was cool with this setup, since I recall talking to them about it) Entropy basically took the remains of the society and used it to rebuild it back to what it was before, with the Efigies all worshiping Entropy as a result. The gang then fights Entropy and wins. Entropy gets sucked into a black hole, ECD tries to save him but gets sucked inside as well, and the fake moon fortress gets destroyed by said black hole, which vanishes afterwards. (The ramifications of a moon being destroyed don't get explored, I think I had a handwave for it but I forgot) So yeah. There's a super rough plot synopsis. I skipped over a LOT of in-story details, but that's the super basic gist of it.